


You Would Lend Him To Me For A While

by ashilrak



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Minimal warnings, Untagged unless requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: A collection of the hamgelica ficlets I've posted on tumblr





	1. A princess for little old me? The approach of my forces must have really terrified you.

They had expected the bloodthirsty general that features so many stories about to be as grand in stature as his reputation. Instead, the doors opened to reveal a slight man, almost delicate in his appearance. The fire in his eyes was malicious, but beautiful just the same.

Philip stood up from his throne to greet the guest, the crown heavy on his head. “General Hamilton, we have been waiting for you.”

The General was accompanied by a group of men, standing straight and still, waiting for the order. They stepped forward as one. The General nodded his head. “Wonderful. Now, tell me, how are you planning on welcoming me?”

The King knew that this was a question many Kings and Lord has been posed with before, and that the fate of his kingdom rested entirely on his answer. He took in a deep breath. “The Kingdom is yours, General, to do with as you wish. Should you only wish to spend a night and rest, you shall have a wing in the palace for you to do with as you wish. If you wish to make a more permanent place of rest for you soldiers, you may do so. We are here to help serve you in anyway you need.”

The General smiled. “Very kind of you, King Schuyler. My men will be well provided for, but what of myself?”

Philip closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again and met the General’s gaze. “I know not your intentions for my Kingdom and people, but I do know that in the past we have been considered a source of power, political and otherwise.” He swallowed, knowing his next words had the potential to guarantee his execution. “Should you wish to take advantage of this in a manner more in the style of the courts of Versailles rather than with your men, I offer my daughter’s hand in marriage.” 

“A princess for little old me? The approach of my forces must have really terrified you.” The General laughed and took a step forward. “I’ve heard how protective you are of your daughters, King Schuyler. Might I ask to see them before I make my decision?”

He lifted his arm toward the guards at the side. His daughters were paraded before the General, the three standing straight with heads held high. Philip felt pride accompanying the fear as the General paced in front of the girls. 

Philip took in another deep breath and willed his voice not to shake. “The oldest is Angelica, the middle Elizabeth, and the youngest is Margarita. Of the three, I believe that Angelica might be most well-suited.”

The General froze and raised a brow. “And why is that?”

“She is the oldest, and perhaps the most brilliant. She outshines many of the scholars in the kingdom.”

Hamilton smiled. “And why would you tell me to choose the intelligent one? The one more likely to bite back? Why wouldn’t I want the meek one,” the General put a finger under Eliza’s chin, “who would listen to my orders?”

“I’ve heard of your brilliance, General Hamilton. It is of course up to you whether you take any of them, and while I love all of my daughters, I do think Angelica would be best suited.”

The General turned around, hands clasped behind his back. “Very well. I will take your offer. Me and my most trusted will take the wing, and my men will break camp. You will now report to me, details to be settled later.” Hamilton turned around and stepped in front of Angelica. “And you, Angelica Schuyler, will be waiting for me in my chambers after my evening meal.”

Philip swallowed the lump in his throat, and closed his eyes in resignation, hearing the General’s men leave the room. 

There was a moment of silence, followed by a loud slapping noise. He looked up to find the General holding a hand to his cheek and Angelica leaning forward. Philip felt a chill wash over him.

Hamilton lowered his hand. “Ooh, you have spirit, don’t you.” The General traced a finger down the sided of Angelica’s face. “Do that again and you won’t be so pretty, and what use is a sharp mind when it’s hidden behind a scarred face. I’ll forgive you, this once. I still expect you in my chambers. If you displease me, you won’t be the only one facing the consequences.”

The General left the room, and Philip ran forward. “Angelica, are you okay?”

Angelica’s eyes were narrowed into a glare. “This is your fault. Even if I get out of this fine, if we and our kingdom survives this, if he doesn’t marry me, I am ruined, father. He made no promise of marriage.”

He bowed his head. “I know, I know.”

\--

Angelica could feel the cold fury running through her veins, drowning everything else out. The water of the steaming bath was hot against her skin, servants rubbing scented oils into her skin with damp cloths, and yet she was numb to the sensation. 

One of the girls pulled her hand out of the water and started to shape her nails, buffing them until they shone in the candlelight. Her hair was clipped back on her head, and lotions and perfumes were waiting for her to step out of the water. She was being prepped as if for a wedding night, and yet the giddy anticipation a bride should feel was absent.

The General was not her husband. He was a soldier who had somehow risen above and taken over everywhere, vicious and cruel with a wit that could cut through the thickest masks of stone. Her face and her body would be added to the list of women the General had claimed for himself then abandoned, and she would be left to deal with the consequences. She would be shamed, and possibly left with child. 

Angelica took in a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, staring at herself in the mirror that was on the wall. It was better her than Eliza. There had been a hot moment of fear, where the world froze around her, after her skin had made contact with the General’s cheek. She had expected the General to take his sword and main her right there, fill her place with Eliza or Peggy. But he hadn’t. The General was going to be cruel, and this would be a night that would scar her soul forever, but at least it was her.

Behind her, the servant’s hands went to her shoulders and started to rub with more force. “You’re quite tense, Princess.”

Angelica nodded, but said nothing.

Some time later she was guided to step out of the tub, dried down with soft cloths, and more lotions and oils were rubbed into her skin. She was softer than she had ever been, more perfumed and when she caught her reflection, she noticed she seemed to glow. 

A silk robe was placed over her shoulders, and she was guided to her dressing table. The servant let down her hair. “We have sent someone to retrieve something more suitable for your presentation to the General.”

She nodded, and fingers went through her hair, leaving it down and falling over her shoulders. Angelica tucked a piece behind her ear. “We’re not putting my hair up?”

“No, Princess.” The servant shook her head. “Hair is to be down for the husband’s pleasure. It’s very beautiful, and that beauty is to be appreciated.”

She took in a sharp breath. “The General is not my husband.”

“But he soon will be. Even if not by law, he will be in the way that matters.”

Angelica closed her eyes in an attempt to disguise the tears welling up and choked on a sob. She startled when fingers ran across her trembling lips. Another servant was in front of her, a tray of cosmetics sat on the table. The servant tutted. “It’s just some lip rouge, Princess.”

She nodded and gripped the arms of the chair tight. 

Kohl was placed around her eyes, and a dark tint was placed on her lids and cheeks. “You look beautiful, Princess.”

She opened her eyes and accepted the hand mirror handed to her. Her hand was shaking. Angelica looked in the reflection and did not recognize herself. She was painted like a harlot, lips and eyes darkened to catch a passing man’s eye.

Angelica took in a shuddering breath and stood. “I need air.” 

A servant rushed forward and opened a window. The cold wind was harsh against her skin, refreshing. It made the hair on her arms stand up. She let out on last wrenching sob and took a deep breath. No more tears would be allowed to fall.

The General could not see her weak. Would not make her weak.

She’d be strong, for her sisters.

Behind her, a servant cleared their throat. “Princess, the General is almost finished with his evening meal. We must dress you. It’s almost time to go.”

She took in a deep breath and turned around. In the servant’s hands was an exquisite ivory lace robe. She shrugged the silk off her shoulders and the lace took its place. 

Angelica looked down at herself, the contrast of the light fabric stunning against her dark skin. The fabric was sheer, an ornament that hid nothing and showed everything.

She looked up toward the ceiling and said a small prayer.

“Take me to the General’s chambers.”


	2. Angelica's turned on by Alexander being so mad

Alexander was furious. The door slammed shut behind him and his feels were sharp on the wooden floors. 

She took a careful step forward. “Alexander?”

He spun around to face her, coat flaring out behind him. “Angelica!”

“Yes?”

“You will not believe what happened today! They’re all a bunch of idiots!” Alexander’s hands flexed at his sides. “None of them are willing to listen to me, at all! They’re so stubborn and ridiculous. They think they’re right without giving any thought to the other side!”

His brows were furrowed together and his eyes shone with an angry glint. Alexander was an attractive man, and that was not something Angelica had ever not noticed, but it was in times like these - when the passions ran high - that such a fact was impossible to gloss over. She took another step forward. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” Alexander turned around and walked to the fireplace, putting his hand on the mantle. “It’s ridiculous!” 

There was tension in his shoulders, and Angelica had several ideas of just how to make that tension go away. She went to stand next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the slightest bit. “Doesn’t that sound like anyone you know?”

Alexander didn’t relax and she pressed closer, intent bright in her mind. Alexander’s back was warm against her front and she pressed her cheek to stretch of fabric between his shoulders. “I’m sure they’re thinking the same thing right now.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist. “But I’d really rather you stop thinking about it.”

“Angelica, what are you doing?” His voice was calmer, more confused.

“What do you think I’m doing?” She moved her hand down his abdomen. “You have to work off that anger somehow.”

He let out a quiet moan. “You’re going to be the death of me, woman.”

“I really hope not.”


	3. I can see it in your eyes, the panic, what's gotten you so scared?

The days after Angelica told Alexander she was pregnant were some of the happiest they had shared as a couple. Alexander would stare at her with wonder and awe, hands drifting down to rest on her stomach as he pressed kissed to her cheek, lips, and throat. 

Good moments weren’t always meant to last, and when Alexander locked himself into his makeshift study, she knew their short period of bliss had passed. Angelica knocked her knuckled against the door frame. Alexander looked up for the briefest moment but returned to his work without a word.

She stepped into the room. “Alexander, what’s the matter?”

He looked up and met her gaze, and Angelica understood. She walked around the desk and bent over his chair to lie her cheek against his shoulder. “I can see it in your eyes, the panic, what’s gotten you so scared?”

Alexander sighed. “Everything. You’re giving me a gift, such a gift, the best thing I could have ever dreamed of. But I’m not worthy. Can we do this? There’s no pay, Angelica. You’re used to better than this, you deserve better than this.”

“Shhhh.” She turned her head to kiss his cheek. “It will all work out. It might seem scary now, but it will be fine. I didn’t marry you for your money or name, Alexander. But, you are one of the smartest men I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. If there is any man who can figure it out, it’s you.”

He inhaled a shaky breath. “But what if I can’t? What if I fail you? What if we lose this war and I end up hanged, leaving you alone? I can’t bear that, but it’s likely, Angelica. It’s more likely than I want to admit.”

She squeezed an arm around him. “But you’re not at the war right now, you’re here, with me. With us.”

“I need to go back. I cannot sit here, safe, while there are men losing their lives.”

She looked across the room at the wall, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lower lip to stop the trembling. She inhaled, deep and slow. “I know you do, I know.”

Alexander’s hand went up to cover her own, thumb running over the delicate ring on her finger. “You’re upset.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I’m incredibly upset, Alexander. What I know and what I feel aren’t always the same thing. You’re getting anxious here, you need to go out. I know you. You walk these streets and are filled with shame because you’re here, safe and secure, instead of with the rest of the men. I want you to be happy, proud of yourself, but more selfishly I want you here with me, safe. Here, you might be unhappy, but at least you’re alive. There’s no such guarantee the moment you leave.”

Alexander bowed his head. “I have to go, for our future. If I die, you can go back to your father. He’ll take care of you, you’ll be provided for. If I don’t go, I can’t keep that promise. This is the only way. I need what the army provides, Angelica.”

“I know.” She tucked her face against his neck. “I know.”


	4. For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!

It wasn’t often Alexander found himself alone in a room with Angelica. A connection had sparked in their first shared moment, but it had been a spark Angelica hadn’t allowed to grow into something more.

Alexander wasn’t blind. He had seen the tension surrounding Angelica that even Eliza hadn’t noticed. He knocked against the door leading into the parlor.

Angelica looked up and set the papers in her hand to the side. “Alexander. How are you?”

“I am well.” He looked toward the open chair. “Might I sit?”

She stared at him for a moment, deciding, before she nodded and said. “Yes, I suppose you can. Now that you’ve married my sister I suppose the bounds of propriety aren’t as strict.”

“You’re a married woman and I am a married man and we are family, we are free to converse as we wish.”

Angelica turned her head to look out the window. “I wish that were so.”

He crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair, watching Angelica. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Alexander. You’re not an idiot, and the farce doesn’t suit you.”

“I see.” Alexander noticed Angelica’s hand fisted tight in the fabric of her skirt. “How are you?”

Angelica relaxed the slightest bit. “I am well. Eliza is happy, and that’s what matters.”

“But are you happy?”

She inhaled sharply, still not looking at him. “I am happy because Eliza is happy.”

Alexander sighed and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. “No one else is here, Angelica. This is the first opportunity we’ve had to properly talk since the wedding. How are you?”

She turned back to face him, eyes narrowed. “I am well.”

“God dammit, woman.” He slapped his hands on his knees, keeping his voice low to avoid attention. “For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!”

“No.” 

He gripped his knees tight, knuckles going white. “There is something bothering you, Angelica. I want to do what I can to help this, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what it is!”

“Fine!” She stood up, hands balled up at her sides. “You want to know what’s been tearing at the edges of my mind? It’s you, Alexander. It’s been you this entire time! Eliza is the best thing in my life, and she wanted you too, and I’ll do anything to keep my sister happy. Sometimes, that involves some sacrifice on my part. And, you know, it’s not like I could have had you anyway!”

He nodded and stood up, energy coursing through him. “Who says you couldn’t have had me? I was perfectly willing, you know.”

“I am a married woman,” Angelica spat the words. “I will not betray my husband in such a manner.”

Alexander stepped closer, smirk growing on his face. “Why? Do you consider the men and women in Paris to be below you? Are their lifestyles not good enough for Mrs, Angelica Church?”

The fire in Angelica’s eyes burned brighter. “What they do in Paris is of no matter to me, for we are in New York, or have you not noticed?”

“Oh, I’ve noticed.” He reached forward to grab Angelica’s hand. “It is only in New York that I’ve managed to find someone as intelligent as they are beautiful.”

Angelica sneered. “Even now, even after you’ve married my sister, you’re still doing this.”

He took another step forward. “I’ll leave the moment you tell me to, but,” he brought a hand to her cheek, “you’ve yet to say such.”

“I made my decision to make my sister happy, I’m not going to break her heart like this.”

Alexander let go of Angelica’s hand and moved his to the small of her back and brought Angelica in close, their bodies pressed together. He lowered his head, the smallest space separating their lips. “Tell me to go. Until you do, I’m going to stay. I want you very much, Angelica, and I’ve always been bad at keeping away from what I want.”

“You’re terrible.” 

“So people have said.”

Angelica’s hand went up to rest flat against his chest. “Eliza can never find out.”

“Of course not.” 

Angelica’s kiss burned like a fire, and he waited only the shortest moment to catch his breath before connecting their lips again.


	5. Body Worship

Alex hands were above his head and tied to the head board with the black rope Angelica had presented to him after dinner. The riding crop dragged along the sweaty skin of his back. He bit down on his lip to stifle his whines.

Angelica’s hand stroked along his thigh. “You’re so pretty, you know.”

He pressed his face into the pillow.

“That’s what attracted me to you at first, you know. I know you like to think it was your clever words, but I saw you and couldn’t help but think how’d gorgeous you’d look under me.”

Angelica pressed a kiss to the small of his back. “Your skin is so perfect I almost don’t want to mark it up.”

Alex moaned into the pillow. “Please.”

She swatted the back of his thighs with the crop. “I said almost.”


	6. Who were you with?

There was something wonderful about feeling Alexander’s eyes land on her, in seeing him tense, eyes narrow and examine her, looking for a single hair out of place. There were several. Angelica tucked a stray hair behind her ear and twisted it up and around a pin that was already tight against her head. 

It didn’t take very long for Alexander to walk over and offer his arm, and soon they were spinning around the floor - Eliza engaged in some conversation with some politician’s wife. Alexander’s movements were stiff. “Who were you with?”

Angelica smiled and looked over to the corner Thomas was just now creeping out of, saying nothing. 

“No, not him.”

She laughed. “What does it matter? If anything, I feel like you should be angry at him. After all, shouldn’t you be more protective of your sister? 

Alexander huffed and looked to the side. “Mrs. Church, if that was all that you were to me, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. After all, what place do I have in the affairs of a married woman?”

“You’re right,” she said. “What place do you have in the affair of a married woman?”

He nodded and turned away Their fingers brushed when they faced each other again. “Well, I’d love to have a place, if the lady would allow me.”

She felt her lip curl. “You’re married, Alexander, to Eliza, my sister. Do not forget that it was I who introduced you.”

“Out of a sense of obligation and nothing more, I am certain.” Alexander guided her into a spin.


	7. Are you satisfied with the mess you’ve created out of me?

She watched as Alexander tucked his shirt back into his breeches, his back to her - almost as if shy despite their intimacy moments before. She lounged back onto the pillows, the fabric scratchy against her warm skin.

Angelica was bare to the world, sweat drying on her skin. She pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “Are you satisfied with the mess you’ve created out of me?” 

Alexander turned to face her, startled. “What? What are you talking about?”

“You’ve ruined me, Alexander,” she said. “I’m an emotional wreck because of you. No other man tastes the same, and yet, we will never be happy.”

He snorted and went back to fixing his shirt. “We are not meant for happiness. We will always want more.”

“So you aren’t happy then?” Angelica asked. She knew Alexander was always struggling with something, knew he would never say just what he was thinking, but there was a pleasure in prying. “You have the world at your feet, and you’re still not happy?”

“I know not of this world you speak of.”

She laughed. “You have everything a man could dream of, and yet the moment you can you dash away to ruin it all.”

“Some things aren’t meant to be understood,” Alexander said. “And I must leave you now.”

“Just as you always do.”

He shook his head. “Good bye, Angelica.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
